girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2018-05-09 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . Ask not what your wiki can do for you, ask what you can do for your wiki. ---- So I take it that's Albia we hear in the last panel? And is it Dr. Dim's appearance that provokes that "What!"? I would have expected it back at "... greet Albia as a fellow monarch." And what's with "Food lady"? He certainly hasn't forgotten Agatha's name; he's been asking for her all along. Can he mean it as a joke? Bkharvey (talk) 04:09, May 9, 2018 (UTC) : The "What?!" is likely Gil(Klaus)'s reaction to Vapnoople. Krosp calling Agatha Food Lady is a cat joke. Ucalibur (talk) 04:29, May 9, 2018 (UTC) :: I agree with Bkharvey, more likely it's Albia than Gil/Klaus. No reason for G/K to be given the ability by his semi-captors to make loud public announcments like that. And it's probably more the asking for asylum than his simply appearing on the scene. --Geoduck42 (talk) 04:39, May 9, 2018 (UTC) :::Why would she be livid like that? Conversely, I can think of a very good reason why Gil or Klaus within (or both) may be flipping his lid: Krosp raided Castle Wulfenbach... to extricate a simpleton. Or maybe he's concerned that Albia may be able to reverse what was done to Dr. Dim. --MadCat221 (talk) 16:14, May 9, 2018 (UTC) :::: Two possibilities: she doesn't want the diplomatic hassle of keeping a Wulfenbach fugitive around, or the thought of adding the guy to her "garden" is repellent to her, either because of his current mental state, or because of the kind of person he was before getting brain-cored. And I'll add that glow coming from above everyone as the voice yells makes me even more convinced it's her.--Geoduck42 (talk) 17:51, May 9, 2018 (UTC) ::::: I think the second is more likely than the first. She wouldn't express herself so forcefully about a "diplomatic hassle." (For one thing, queens have to seem unflappable to their subjects.) She probably wouldn't express herself directly at all; she'd dispatch someone like Lord Womble to express her regrets at being unable to help. "Repellent" sounds much more the thing. Bkharvey (talk) 18:06, May 9, 2018 (UTC) ::::We don't know the full extent of Dr. Vapnoople's history, what kind of havoc he was causing that Klaus had to sit on him. Krosp, an admitted creation, shows up in charge of an army of bears, also Vapnoople creations, with the Doctor himself. Albia probably has not realized Vapnoople's mental state just yet. I do wonder what happens next, especially if Vapnoople explains that "this nice young lady (Agatha) protected my bears." Add to that the obvious relationship between Agatha and Krosp. Things gonna get interesting --Fred1740 (talk) 19:15, May 9, 2018 (UTC) : The "food lady" is a reference to Agatha's to Emperor Krosp (after the her ). Argadi (talk) 12:26, May 9, 2018 (UTC) ::That, plus he is a cat.--Fred1740 (talk) 19:15, May 9, 2018 (UTC) ...bloody hells, it IS almost exactly three years (realtime) since Krosp left the party... :P 06:22, May 9, 2018 (UTC) :Ooh, leaning on the fourth wall... — gpvos♫ 08:14, May 9, 2018 (UTC) ::Cats sleep, AND LEAN, wherever they want. Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 14:34, May 9, 2018 (UTC) : It is interesting to have a (more or less) official statement that the internal time that has passed in the comic since Krosp left is less than three weeks. I'm not going to attempt to go back through the comic and add up the days, but this seems like a reasonable total to me. -- William Ansley (talk) 09:35, May 9, 2018 (UTC) :: I'm not sure it should even be that long. After The Beast was defeated, Krosp split with the Bears, Agatha travelled on to Paris on the new super-train, was in Paris only three or four days at most, and then went on to England. --Geoduck42 (talk) 09:47, May 9, 2018 (UTC) ::: Actually I find the timing confusing. As you say, Agatha seems to have zoomed through Paris in just a few days, but meanwhile, Tarvek and Gil, together and separately, seem to have been chasing around forever, Tarvek not always under his own steam. Bkharvey (talk) 17:40, May 10, 2018 (UTC) I've been wondering if there is some history between Albia and Vapnoople to explain the intensity of her reaction. Bkharvey (talk) 15:25, May 9, 2018 (UTC) : Maybe she's reacting to the very obvious sutures on Dr. Vapnoople's head? I suspect that not many people outside of Castle Wulfenbach are aware of Klaus' little hobby. Jagerdraught Braumeister (talk) 15:46, May 9, 2018 (UTC) :: Speaking of which, it's kind of sad how in the last panel everyone is looking up startled except Dr. Dim, who just keeps right on smiling. ... unless he's smiling because he has some pleasant past history with Albia. That would be interesting. Bkharvey (talk) 17:34, May 9, 2018 (UTC) (I reported a typo in panel 2: Agatha should say "Food lady"? not "Food lady?".) Bkharvey (talk) 18:06, May 9, 2018 (UTC) Oh... "Fellow monarch": Does he mean as Emperor of the Cats, or as Master of the(se) Bears? It does seem a little arrogant, as does "secure asylum" rather than "seek asylum." Bkharvey (talk) 18:43, May 9, 2018 (UTC)